1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to elevated buildings and in particular to ones that can be reconfigured into a compact assembly that can be easily transported as a single mobile unit from one location to another on an included flat-bed trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, buildings that are small enough to be transported readily without requiring their disassembly usually require either being dragged, being lifted and moved by one or more fork-lift trucks, or being placed onto the bed of a commercial truck for transport to a new or next location. If both a building and a tower upon which it is to sit are to be transported, they are usually separated from one-another and each moved independently of the other.